This invention relates to a removable seat cover, particularly a removable automobile seat cover.
Removable seat covers are widely used, to protect a permanent seat covering and/or provide a more decorative appearance. No removable seat cover commercially available prior to the present invention included means integral with the seat cover for storage of the seat cover in a compact, protected configuration. While such self-storage feature would be generally advantageous, it would be particularly advantageous where the cover is intended for an automobile or other vehicle having limited storage capacity. The self-storage feature, i.e., the storage means being an integral part of the cover, would eliminate possible loss or mislaying of the storage means.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a removable seat cover, especially for an automobile or other vehicle, having storage means for the seat cover which storage means is an integral part of the cover.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.